


To Hell with the World

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Smut, Sweet, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: After Nora decides they're too different, she runs from Arthur. Too bad he doesn't mind chasing her.





	To Hell with the World

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 27: against a wall

 

  


Nora had no idea what to say. Arthur Maxson belonged on the Prydwen. He belonged in that stupid coat, bigger than life, so sure of his own godhood in his little world. He didn’t belong in Sanctuary, dressed down in typical wasteland attire, and looking like any other settler-to-be.

Or at least trying to. Nothing hid the air of power on him, the set of his shoulders, the hard look of his eyes. If anyone took more than a cursory glance at him, they’d see more than some no one. They’d see the Elder that was in his blood.

Nora moved past him and shut the door. “What are you doing here?” Her voice stayed low, hissing out the words.

“You ran from me.”

“That’s normally a pretty good sign I didn’t want to see you, isn’t it?”

He walked around the room, gaze taking in the items she’d collected, the things that decorated her home. “I’m not sure what I expected out of your home, but this isn’t it.”

“No?”

He turned toward her. “No. It’s warmer than I expected. Your quarters on the Prydwen have always been sparse, efficient. This place is far more. . . homey.”

“You shouldn’t be here, Arthur.”

“And why not?”

“You know why.” Nora shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself.

They both knew why. Nora had refused to kill the Railroad, despite Kells demanding it of her. She’d run off before the sun had risen, leaving Arthur alone in the bed they’d shared so many nights.

She couldn’t betray the Railroad. She’d known it from the start, had known they’d come to a head eventually, that she’d have to pick eventually. That had happened, and when push came to shove, she’d picked her side.

“Are you going to kick me out?”

Nora sighed. “No. It’s not safe here, though. This,” she waved at his outfit, “won’t fool anyone.”

“I don’t care.”

“You will if someone figures out who you are and decides to take a shot at you.”

He walked toward her, continuing even as she backed away. “I still wouldn’t care.”

Her back hit the wall, giving her nowhere else to retreat. “Why not?”

His hand went to the wall beside her, letting him lean down and into her space. “Because if you decide to run, then I’ll chase you. That’s how this works.”

Nora kept her hands down by her sides, drew them into fists to keep from grabbing him, from touching him like she’d wanted to. “You know as well as I do this isn’t going anywhere good. We’re on two different sides, Arthur. That’s not changing. I left because we don’t have a future, and it was easier just to go, to break ties. It will hurt less this way.”

“You should have spoken to me first instead of making choices for me.”

“You made the choice when you demanded I pick sides. What? You thought I’d just fall in line? That I’d just do what you wanted me to?”

“You? Fall in line? What a stupid thought.”

A sad smile crossed her lips. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t be the person I care about, please? Don’t make this harder than it has to be. Just turn around and go back and don’t do this.”

He leaned in closer, his body so large, so familiar, she wanted to lean into him, too. “You don’t get to walk out and pretend we’re nothing. There are complications, but I won’t let you just throw this away.”

“You could get hurt. Don’t you get that? It’s not safe for you here, Arthur.”

“I don’t care.” He slid a hand behind her neck. “I’ll take the risk. I’ll take the bullet you’re so sure is headed for me. I’ll do whatever it takes because you’re worth any risk.” He crossed the last bit of space to kiss her.

His kiss took her back weeks to the last night they’d spent together, the night she’d known she’d be leaving after. The familiar press of his lips to hers, the way his beard would scratch against her skin, the way his hands dwarfed her when he held her, it all was as if no time had passed.

And it melted her resistance. It was why she’d run in the first place, because she’d known one good look at him, one touch, and she’d let go of all her good reasons for ending it. When he kissed her, when his hands roamed over her body, she didn’t care about those reasons.

So Nora gave into it. Even if it was stupid and would only hurt worse in the future, she couldn’t let it go. Her hands worked free the button of his pants, impatience speeding her.

Arthur matched her frenzy. He pulled at her pants, sliding them over her hips so they pooled around her ankles. He followed suit with her underwear.

She pushed his hand away when he reached for her shirt. “No time.”

“I’ve cleared my schedule, Nora. I have plenty of time.” That cocky arrogance, the dry humor, it all tore away her defenses to him.

Nora reached into his pants and grasped his cock, not worrying about moving his pants any more than she needed to for what she needed. “Please, Arthur? I need you.”

He pulled back to look into her eyes, one thumb tracing her cheek. The longing in those eyes broke her heart. It was easy to think of him as indestructible. When he ruled the Brotherhood as he did, barking orders with absolute confidence, it was so easy to believe he was the legend people liked to see. Then, in the moments between just the two of them, she’d see deeper. That hurt in those eyes? That need? That was the part of him few others ever saw.

He nodded, taking on hand to grasp her thigh and pull it up near his hip. It left her pants and underwear on the floor. His other gripped his cock to position himself, to press against her. It required her to rise to her tiptoes to bridge their difference in height.

She slid her hands over his shoulders, missing his bare skin and missing his stupid jacket, as well.

Arthur leaned in to brush his lips to hers. “Don’t leave like that again. If you need to fight with me, do it. Yell at me, throw things, curse, whatever you need. I don’t want to wake up and have you gone again.” He shifted his hips forward, filling her with a slow, gentle thrust. “I did not care for waking up and realizing you would not be coming back.”

Nora’s fingers curled in at the way he filled her, the way it stretched her, the touch of his lips to hers.

Once seated, Arthur grasped her other leg and pulled it around his waist as well. His hands grasped her ass, lips playing against hers, her back against the wall. The strength in his body had unnerved her at first, his size, the power he wielded, and yet he’d been nothing but careful with her.

She still recalled the first time they’d had sex, when she’d been nerves and awkwardness, and he’d merely reassured her with soft words and softer touches.

Arthur offered her that same stability. Perhaps it was all a lie. He couldn’t fix the problem, the fact that in a war they stood on different sides, that eventually, they’d find themselves at a battleline they couldn’t side-step. Even the great Elder Arthur Maxson couldn’t fix that.

Still, when he began to fuck her with slow, deep motions, she decided she wanted the lie. She wanted to pretend they had no insurmountable differences between them, that they could have this forever.

Arthur let her have the lie. He kissed her, tongue dipping past her lips to taste her. He held her easily, made her feel safe like she’d never fall.

Her hips rolled to help, neither rushing toward an end, not just a race to get off. Instead, they just enjoyed each other, enjoyed the moment together that, perhaps, neither thought they’d get again.

“I missed you,” she whispered between the kisses.

“Then don’t leave me again.” Arthur silenced Nora’s retort with another kiss and a deeper thrust of his hips. He pulled back when her words turned into a moan. “We’ll fight tomorrow. Tonight? I just want this.”

That sounded wonderful to Nora, so she shoved aside any worries and embraced the moment. She focused on the way Arthur’s cock moved inside her, the way his lips stole kisses, they shifting of his muscles beneath her hands.

Time slipped by, languid and pointless and distant. Arthur’s breath quickened, his kisses drifting off, his face pressing against her neck. He buried himself inside her harder than before, her back shoved tighter to the wall, pinned between the two immovable objects, before the kick of his cock inside her said he was coming.

His lips moved against her throat, whispering something, though she couldn’t catch the words. They didn’t matter, really. The clutching of his hands, the softness whatever he whispered, it all said the same without any words.

Nora ran her fingers through his hair, then wrapped her arms around him tighter. After a moment, he pushed himself off the wall.

“Where are we going?”

He nipped her bottom lip in a gentle love bite. “You were gone for two weeks. I’m taking you to bed.”

“And what about everything else?”

“Everything else can go to hell for all I care.”

Nora let herself believe it. Sure, she knew that come morning, they’d have to figure something out. They had to work something out, to try and find some way to co-exist.

That was for tomorrow.

For that night? For that night, Nora agreed. Everything else could go to hell because all she wanted was Arthur.

  



End file.
